Monarch File 1: Code Name: Gojira
File Overview Date: 20 November. 2016. Time: 11:54:36 PM Location: Bikini Atoll Contributor: Doctor Henry Serizawa PHD Subject Code Name: "Gojira" Due to the Sensitive Nature and secrecy of Monarch's most notorious monster, I have been commissioned to write his file for the public to know. I have spent my entire life studying this magnificent being, though, my efforts have been proven to be hindered by the US Government during times like the "Test" on Bikini Atoll in 1946, the 2014 incident and the latest incident in 2016 only three months previously. I will, however, provide my notes along with the Monarch files and reports of the monster code named for the time being "Gojira", I hope to provide insight on the Earth bound Primordial Being and his position in the Earth's web of life. Doctor Henry Ichrio Serizawa PHD, Monarch Representative of Humanity File #1 File Officiated: 18 June, 1946 Location: Marshall Islands. Bikini Atoll. Time Zone: GMT +12. Latitude: 11° 33' 35” N. 11.55972. Longitude: 165° 23' 00” E. 165.38333. Reporter: George Blackman, Monarch on-field Researcher Part 1: Subject G has been seen swimming around the test site for the new Hydrogen Bomb, the soldiers have reported that the subject has been, "Lazily swimming around Bikini Atoll for hours on end before disappearing for an hour or more before reappearing and repeating the same process again." The reports have been consistent with earlier reports of Subject G at other sites of interest (See File 135-Alpha-Gamma-001 for more information). The female officers seem to be drawn, as they have reported, to the Subject. A few have been able to sit on the Subject without a violent reaction to their presence, however, further analysis is needed to confirm Doctor Serizawa's theory of this Subject's origins first. Further Data has been taken from the Subject, via the female officers, and has been taken for further study (See analysis reports attached to file). However, the female officers seem to be very emotional on the Subject's safety and protection, a few having nearly refused to allow the armed officers and soldiers near the Subject. These Reports have given a new light into the Subject's natural affiliation, as it has only allowed a few male officers near it while the majority of the female officers are able to be near the Subject without any cause to be harmed. (End of Part 1) Serizawa Notes * Due to this report and with the help of my own study, I have concluded that Gojira has the ability to naturally attract the opposite sex to it. This is only confirmed by the reports of the female officers in 1946 * This also confirms my theory that Gojira is able to sense where his next challenge or challenger is going to be, so he arrives at the location early and studies the environment before he stalks his foe(s). (Start of Part 2) File Officiated: 24 June, 1946 Location: Marshall Islands. Bikini Atoll. Time Zone: GMT +12. Latitude: 11° 33' 35” N. 11.55972. Longitude: 165° 23' 00” E. 165.38333. Reporter: George Blackman, Monarch on-field Researcher Part 2: The Subject has made landfall on the test sight, reports have shown that it has been studying the surrounding islands and locations like a human would. The Subject has also been avoiding the military installations completely, however, it has stayed close enough to keep them is sight. This manner has baffled some of the researchers of the US Military but has only confirmed Monarch's research. Subject G is intelligent, having shown human like qualities and even some higher signs of intelligence. However, as of the 22nd of June, the Military has declared Subject G a menace and have aggressively tried to remove him from the Marshall Islands. The results have concluded that Subject G will not attack unless provoked and thoroughly quelled any attempted for a second removal operation of himself from the Islands. The casualties were the USS Arkansas, USS New York, USS Nevada and the USS Pennsylvania'','' the majorities of the crews, 34 squadrons of Helicopters and 13 Tanks. The Subject used a beam like attack from it's mouth to handle the Battleships and then used it's physical attributes to destroy the remaining "attackers". (End of Part 2) Serizawa Notes * Gojira's presence, from my research, makes the male gender feel threatened and have a violent need to attack him. This is confirmed from the casualty report and battle reports from this incident by the US Military to remove Gojira from the Marshall Islands. * This also helps further my research in Gojira's natural offensive and defensive capabilities, as I have found that Gojira uses a breath attack that has several power variations to it. The fully powered breath attack takes on the form of a bright blue beam that is extremely powerful and destructive. * A quick note, all Battleships named where used in Operation Crossroads on July 1, 1946. The report for the Battleships were blotted out and then refiled to be used in the Operation Crossroads to cover up their destruction by Gojira on the 22nd of June. File #2 File Officiated: 25 January, 1992 Location: Russia, Siberia Reporter: Andrew, Fallen Angel Monarch Field Consultant Part 1: Gojira, as he is now being called, has been sighted in Siberia, Russia. However, the reports have shown that the subject has been battling another being or monster. The area was covered in craters and showed signs of earthquake sized movement. The scientists have found energy residue of power though its origins are unknown at this point. Further research is needed but the main subject was found resting in the area, his body healing itself from the many viscous wounds he had sustained. Serizawa Notes * Due to the shortness of the report, I will help explain this. Gojira had been battling only days before in the lands of Siberia with another extremely powerful being. The battle was so powerful that many earthquakes were recorded during this time. As reported, Gojira had suffered major wounds but lived. * This confirms that Gojira is able to heal himself, despite his massive size. This regeneration is remarkably quick, as the later reports state that Gojira got up hours later and was completely healed. (Start of Part 2) File Officiated: 1 February, 1992 Location: Russia, Siberia Reporter: Andrew, Fallen Angel Monarch Field Consultant Part 2: 11:32:44 AM This is only a short update to the Siberia Incident, but Monarch field researchers have found the Infinity Dragon God in a comatose state. The medical teams have only just arrived with Ophis a few hours ago and are putting he/she/it in an emergency operation. I shall update this report when the operation is complete. 3:01:55 PM The operation was successful and Monarch was able to help Ophis recover a lot faster than before. The Dragon Goddess (As she has told me to put the gender as female for now) told us that she had, foolishly, gone up against Gojira and lost. The medical reports showed her body to be on the edge of total organ failure, all her bones were either shattered or completely obliterated into nothing and her cell structure was completely full of radiation from an outside source. Gojira was the clear victor of the fight, however, Ophis fought and critically wounded him in the fight but Gojira has left the area day's ago completely healed. (End of Part 2) Serizawa's Notes * Gojira's strength is quite formidable, having defeated Ophis in one on one combat. * It is also noted that her cell structure was full of radiation from an outside source, I have had my team research this and found that this radiation is only found from new born stars. File #3 File Officiated: 20 May, 2014 Location: California, San Francisco Reporter: Doctor Henry Serizawa, Head Monarch Scientist The events of the MUTO Incursion of 2014 was the most documented sighting of Gojira in the history of Monarch. The beginning of this event started after the first MUTO appeared and arrived at Honolulu. It is my opinion that Gojira and the MUTO are rival Primordial species and in order to preserve his own existence, Gojira came ashore in Honolulu to fight the winged male MUTO before it could reunite with its female counterpart and reproduce. However, the fight only lasted a few minutes and the MUTO got away, Gojira giving chase to end the threat. Like in the events of 1946, the U.S. Navy categorized Gojira as the bigger threat than the MUTO and attacked him when he arrived in the San Francisco Bay area. A short skirmish ensued and the military unsuccessfully tried to drive Gojira away. However, by this time, the MUTO's had reproduced and were now using San Francisco as a nesting ground. Gojira proceeded to attack the pair as a ground team of marines went to work on the Nuclear missile that had been armed in the hopes of killing the three Primordial beings, however, the MUTO's used the missile to feed their species next generation. As they battled, one of the Marines destroyed the nest with an open gasoline pipe, causing the mating pair to retreat from the battle. The female M.U.T.O. was apparently grieving over her dead offspring, but became enraged upon seeing the Marine near the nest. Before the M.U.T.O. could kill him, Gojira emerged from behind her, and attacked with a sudden blast of his breath weapon. The sudden attack from behind not only wounded the MUTO, but also gave the Marine enough time to escape and rejoin his troop with the warhead. With the female weakened, the Male rejoined the battle. Gojira had to face off against him while the Female went after the warhead. In the resulting aftermath of that decision, Gojira ended the life of the Male MUTO with a solid swing of his tail into a nearby skyscraper. The Male died from it's skull being penetrated by metal beams. However the building collapsed on him, how he got out so quickly is a testament to his willpower. Gojira would stop and kill the Female MUTO in the Bay, stopping her from taking the warhead to rebuild her nest. With her dead, Gojira would pass out in the city, waking up the next morning and leave to rest and regain his strength from the fight. After this event, I and my team have been approved to study and observe Gojira. Serizawa Notes * As this was my own report, I shall only state that Gojira is a powerhouse Primordial. File #4 File Officiated: 9 April, 2015 Location: Japan, Tateyama Reporters: Michael, Monarch Former and Gabriel, Head Monarch Heaven Division Scientist During the 6th of April, Gabriel and I were on a routine search gathering mission when a problem arose. Gojira had come ashore and was making his way deeper into the Tateyama area. The JSDF rolled in to at least proved some distraction if Gojira turned violent but all the primordial did was move through the area until it arrived at the mountains and laid down for a nap. This also caused several cave entrances to open from the force of the footsteps and allowed me and Gabriel to find many interesting discoveries. The cave had multiple drawings and papers thought lost to history but all of them had been preserved perfectly. The fact that this had been hidden for so long meant that we had just found a historical gold mine. The documents recovered showed Gojira had been around since man kind could draw and paint. However, that was only the beginning of the finds as my partner will now explain. (End of Michael's File: Begin Gabriel's File) Yes, as my brother was saying, this cave had more information on the historical value of Gojira than anywhere else in the world. The most interesting finds were further in the cave as I have taken the photo of as you see to the right. From what the painting is showing, Gojira is facing off against a three headed dragon like being that is dangerous as seen from the skull under the third head. Gojira must of faced this beast multiple times in the past as this painting was done, from my calculations, 5,000 years after Adam was kicked out of the garden of Eden. This means Gojira is far older than anything on this Earth, maybe he is even older than the Earth itself if this historical data is correct. There were other drawing as well, however, the main point of them was to show them as "Gods". '' ''The more I studied, I found out that humanity worshiped these beings as Gods and Goddess's. Most of these paintings date back to before the creation of the house and other commodities that humans would use. However, what stuck out to me was the fact that these drawings were also telling a story. A legend of sorts that I have yet to uncover fully. Mostly, the legend is of the God of the Sea (Gojira if my guessing is correct) will ally himself with the Goddess of Peace and the God of Sky and Wind to battle the Devil God of the Night. I'll update this report as soon as I find out more. Serizawa Notes * I was allowed to enter this cave and study for myself these relics and have come to the same conclusion as Gabriel, however, these paintings are quite detailed and show a tale that we might yet crack into. File #5 File: Error-10432-Classifed Document {Warning: Due to the nature and unavailability of this file, Monarch has classified this file until a later date and time can be presented to allow the public to know of it's information: Warning} Serizawa Notes * I have been told due to how destructive this files nature is to not even allow my own notes to comment on it. Conclusion Despite the classification of the final file, I can put forth a solid conclusion for Gojira as a whole. However, this will be a more watered down version of what I had in mind as I had seen the 5th file before it was classified so let us begin. Size Due to the many reports of Gojira, I have compiled all of the ones that speak of his height. These files date from around 1936 to present so bear with me on this. As of the file on January 1, 1936, the height was stated to be around 5 times it's length. This report has been confirmed in the reports of 1947, 1958, 1960, 1984, 1990 and 2014, however I shall use the largest supernatural being known to us, Great Red. His Length has been found to be in his usual dragon from to be 100 meters in length or 300 feet. As of the 2014 report, the length of his tail was measured to be around 167.7416 meters or 550 feet and 4 inches long. This means that Gojira's size alone is even more than Great Red's length. Before his awakening, Gojira was measured to be 193.5 meters from his feet to the tip of his head. This means that his weight is calculated to be around 103,600 tons and most of this would account for how deep the depression his footfalls create when he walks. This size means that according to normal earth animal standards, Gojira would be unable to even be on the land at all due to the height/weight ratio as he would be crushed by gravity. However, as Gojira is a primordial being, he must be able to manipulate his personal gravity to make it so he is unaffected by Earth's gravity completely. This would account for the countless battle wounds and near death of Ophis from her fight with him. Abilities Most of Gojira's abilities have been found to be reliant on his physical prowess than any other form of combat. This is shown to be true when he was fighting the MUTO in San Francisco, mostly using his tail, arms and physical weight to dominate the mating pair completely. However, this all out fighting style is weak against a two front attack tactic that was utilized by the pair and worked great for a while but fell apart when Gojira utilized is final weapon. This attack, as I have named it the "Atomic Ray", was at it's weakest form as Gojira was battling for hours on end with the two and had lost much of his strength in the processes. Durability Most of the reports have mentioned that Gojira was covered in thick armor like scales, a fact that is true. Gojira has armor on his chest and is plated most thickly around his legs, arms and upper torso. However, his neck is less protected because of his gills that allow him to breath in the water. Besides this weakness, Gojira is able to tank massive amounts of damage head on. Ophis has told me as I was talking to her about her fight that she targeted his neck and the wound was so grievous that all that was left was a few muscle strands and the spinal skeleton. Regeneration Gojira's regeneration allows him to heal from the most major of wounds, as reported by Ophis's attack that should have killed him. However, it was reported that he was up in a few days later completely healed and left the area. However, it is my belief that this regeneration drains him immensely and weakens his strength and stamina greatly. Final Thoughts Gojira is the most powerful Primordial I have ever studied but his life may lead us to another tale of how he became so powerful in the first place. Time may only tell... Trivia * Gojira is based on the Monsterverse Godzilla and all information is base on or used from said film and continuation Category:Gojira126 Category:The Monarch Files Category:Fanon Creatures Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas __NOEDITSECTION__